


love games

by hawkeyesbutt



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, Lesbians, basically oikawa is a giant lesbian who doesnt realise until she actually makes out w one, lesbians bein gay, mentions of blowjobs, mentions of throwing up, oikawa is a dumby, oikawa vs daishou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyesbutt/pseuds/hawkeyesbutt
Summary: “You’re suing me because I may or may not have had a dick in my mouth?" “Exactly."“Precisely why."“You can’t sue someone for that.” Iwaizumi finally speaks up. The three turn to her, expectantly. “Sue her for how ugly her hair looks today. Now that’s worth suing over."
Oikawa thinks she's got the new girl all figured out. How wrong she is.





	

Her name was Daishou Suguru. 

She had long dark green hair with tanned skin, snakebite piercings and the sharpest eyeliner you’ve ever seen. 

She was beautiful, and Oikawa Tooru despised her.

Oikawa enjoyed being one of the most popular people at their school, her own little fanclub made up of girls and boys alike doing wonders for her self-esteem and in Iwa-chan’s opinion, bigheadedness. She laughed it off; she found there was no harm in indulging in other’s attention for her, so she wasn’t quite sure what seemed to irk her best friend so much past maybe mild jealousy at getting so much attention. Makki and Mattsun had been quick to snicker when she had made this suggestion to them in private, which had only made Oikawa more confused and more than a little put-out. She’d even tried bringing it up with Iwaizumi herself, but was quickly shut down with yelling and a karate chop to the ribs. 

So when the new girl turns up at her school, Oikawa sees Iwaizumi’s shake of her head out of the corner of her eye, and something clicks.

_She thinks I’ll get jealous at someone stealing my spotlight,_ Oikawa realises, before snorting. _Fat chance of that. If I befriend her, then we can share the popularity,_ she plans, ignoring the small voice at the back of her head (which sounded remarkably like Iwaizumi) that asked exactly _why_ she needed the attention so badly in the first place. 

Oikawa gets to work the moment she can. She sits next to the new girl in the classes they have together, makes light and easy conversation. The girl in question answers similarly, polite and friendly, and accepts Oikawa’s offer to sit with her at lunch. Oikawa is quick to pick up the small things; the well constructed smile an act worthy a round of applause, the sparkle in her eyes which easily tricks anyone into thinking she gives even an ounce of a damn about what they have to say. Her answers aren’t vague enough to sound elusive, but give no real intel into her personality or life. Oikawa finds herself intrigued by her, in the prospect of pulling back the covers and stealing a glance at something not many people have seen. _Still a form of interest, right?_ Oikawa thinks to herself as she carefully watches Daishou’s interactions with a teacher down the hall. She twirls her hair around her fingers, smiles just a little too brightly, before giving a small giggle. The male teacher smiles despite himself, hands slipping into his pockets in which Oikawa recognises as a relaxed stance. _She’s like a puzzle that only I’m smart enough to figure out._ It’s a game to the girl, one she intends to win. She has no idea what on earth the prize is, but she’ll take whatever it is.

At least, that’s how it began. 

“How do you get away with your piercings?” Oikawa asks her one day as they walk between classes. “Don’t you get reprimanded?"

Daishou gives her a look which most would perceive as innocence. “Are they not allowed? No one has mentioned it to me,” she says, eyes moving forward. 

“I didn’t think so. Makki got her nose pierced once and her homeroom teacher made her take it out.” 

“That’s a shame, Makki would suit a nose piercing,” Daishou responds.

 

+++

 

Oikawa was currently dating Kaneda Chiba, arguably the hottest guy at school, and by far the most popular. The third-year power couple, they were called, both captains of their respective sports teams, Oikawa with volleyball and Kaneda with football. Oikawa admittedly had little in the way of feelings towards him, but enjoyed her increased status simply by dating him. She went along with the dates and enjoyed his company, but she had no affection for him beyond fondness. Iwaizumi, Makki and Mattsun could all see it, Iwaizumi disapproving of her leading him on, while the terrible twins did little in the way of stopping her, instead wondering aloud just how far she would go for attention. “Would you suck his dick?” Makki asks one lunch time, popping the last bite of her sandwich into her mouth. 

Oikawa hums thoughtfully and takes a bite out of her apple. “Maybe,” she says. “Dunno. Depends what I get out of it."

Mattsun laughs. “You get his dick juice dribbling down the back of your throat. What more could you want?"

Oikawa cringes, berating the other girl for her foul mouth. Iwaizumi remains silent, stewing angrily. Oikawa notices before long and gives a dramatically heavy sigh. “Go on, Iwa-chan. Tell me how gross it would be to suck off a guy I don’t care about."

“Don’t you care about yourself at all?” Iwaizumi says suddenly, and Oikawa’s taken aback. Iwaiumi’s been saying all along how selfish she was, now she was telling her she didn’t care about herself? “You think sucking a dick is as easy as saying you will? You ever even seen a penis, Oikawa?” Oikawa’s face scrunches up as she visualises one, and the two in the corner titter. “Exactly. What makes you think you can even do it? You can’t even bare the thought of it.” 

Oikawa glares at her. “I’m a big girl, Iwa-chan, I think I can handle a little dick sucking."

“ _Can_ you?"

“You’re not my mother, Iwa-chan, neither are you a bloody nun,” Oikawa voice harsh. “You’re just sad you can’t get a boyfriend yourself.” 

“Ooooh,” Makki says in the corner, before Mattsun covers her mouth to stop her, shaking her head. 

Iwaizumi lets out a bitter laugh. “I don’t want or need a boyfriend, especially not just so I can be popular."

“Iwa-chan, you-"

“Oikawa-san,” Daishou’s sweet voice comes out of nowhere, making her jump. Oikawa turns to face her, schooling her expression in 0.3 seconds flat. “Are you guys okay? I heard shouting."

“We’re fine, Iwa-chan’s being a meanie like usual,” Oikawa says, giving her a light laugh. “Wanna head to class?"

“Sure, I was just coming to find you. I’m still not sure I know my way around quite yet,” Daishou says, giving her a sheepish smile. Oikawa almost believes it, before she looks into her eyes and sees something else hidden there. Ever the detective, Oikawa walks off with Daishou, leaving her friends, intent on studying Daishou further. She can hear Iwaizumi’s angry muttering behind her, as well as Makki and Mattsun’s attempts to fixing the situation.

“You’re on the volleyball team right?” Daishou asks suddenly, shaking Oikawa’s thoughts of her best friend.

“I’m the captain and setter, yeah,” Oikawa says, giving her a wide smile. At least she had this; she never had to fake how she felt about volleyball, except maybe to tone it down a little around some people. Her teammates were the only ones who really knew her, underneath her persona, allowed to see her true passion lay. 

“That’s so cool! I played volleyball at my last school,” she grins in return. Oikawa checks her eyes for any sense of fakery, but for the first time, she finds nothing.

“Really? What position?"

“Wing spiker. I was captain there too,” she says, before sighing. “It sucked leaving my team. You really form a close bond with them in a sport like that, you know?” 

“Definitely,” Oikawa agrees. “You should join our team!"

“I’m not sure yet. I love the sport, but I… I guess I don’t want to ruin the memories of playing with my old team, you know?” She shrugs her shoulders before shaking her head. “That sounds so dumb, sorry."

“No, I understand.” Oikawa replies softly, “I’d hate to leave all my friends, especially my teammates. But now you can make new teammates, like me.” 

“I suppose,” Daishou says, giving her a shy smile. Oikawa reads through that one quite easily; its different to how she was a moment ago, genuine emotion in regards to her own team. Her opinion of Oikawa however, as far as Oikawa could read, was not much more than Oikawa’s for her. “I’ll think about it."

“Let me know what you decide, we’d love to have you,” Oikawa says, a fool-proof smile in place as they make their ways to their seats. _And see your insides,_ Oikawa thinks, before frowning. _Okay, that sounded creepy. See inside of you…? No, still serial-killery. Figure you out, okay? Whatever, the point is, I’m going to uncover that fakery of hers._

+++

 

It turns out, Daishou was a very capable wing spiker, good enough to be on the main team. Oikawa could still see how guarded she was, even on the court, but the excitement on her face when she spiked the ball just right made Oikawa’s heart thump strangely. She ignored it for the time being, going back to practice in order to let Daishou hit many more satisfying spikes. 

She congratulated Daishou on such a good first practice as they headed to the locker room, Daishou laughing airily along with her. Iwaizumi still wasn’t talking to Oikawa, so Oikawa settled on chatting with Yahaba and teasing Kunimi for looking ready to fall asleep. Daishou was changed first, quick to say her goodbyes and head out. Oikawa bid her farewell before turning back to her conversation with Yahaba about which kind of bun was best. Just as Iwaizumi finished changing, Oikawa spoke up. “I’m going home with Kaneda-kun today, so don’t wait up.” Iwaizumi grunted in response, making her way out without another word. Makki let out a low whistle.

“Dude,” she says.

“What?” Oikawa asks, pulling her shirt on and tugging her long hair out of the back of it.

“You actually going through with it?” 

“What? Oh, right,” Oikawa gives a light laugh. “Who knows what’ll happen. We’ll just have to wait and see, won’t we?” She blatantly ignores the meaningful gaze between Makki and Mattsun, grabbing her stuff and leaving. She says goodbye to everyone, rolling her eyes at her best friends concerned gazes. She turns around the corner, looking over to the school gate where she usually met with Kaneda to walk home. She found him almost instantly, but stilled in her steps. The familiar long green hair of her new teammate caught her eye, stood at his side, skirt hiked up much shorter than when she had left the locker room, and laughing over something he had said. Kaneda had a cocky smirk on his face, running a hand through his hair. Oikawa could see even at this distance that she was obviously flirting with him. A sudden welt of jealousy came out of nowhere and she burst forward, propelled by this newfound emotion. Maybe she had felt something for Kaneda after all, she considered, but didn’t stop to think on it further. She schooled her expression into a relaxed and easy smile, wandering over to him. 

“Tooru-chan,” he greets her, hand going around her waist as she greets him. He kisses her in greeting like he always does, but Oikawa decides she wants to deepen it for a change, slipping a hand up his chest as she kisses further. She’s overtly aware of Daishou’s presence at her side and it exhilarates her, excites her. If Daishou was trying to steal her boyfriend, she’d have to do a lot better than that. Oikawa almost enjoyed the thought of fighting the other girl over something as trivial as her boyfriend. 

As they break away, Oikawa gives him a loving smile, shoving down the urge to look over at Daishou. He looks surprised, to say the least; they didn’t often kiss like that, especially not in front of people. “I’m still coming to yours right, Kaneda-kun? I could really do with relaxing after such a hard practice,” she tries her best at looking flirtatious and by the sight of the blush rising up Kaneda’s neck, she thinks it worked. She finally looks over at Daishou, her heart spiking at the sight of the barely contained calm expression of the other girl. Oikawa’s pretty sure she’s never felt this way about anyone before and the feeling is all-consuming. The desire to beat her at her own game. “Oh, Sugu-chan! I thought you’d already left,” she says with a smile, resting her head on Kaneda’s shoulder. She can feel Kaneda’s eyes on her; she’s never been this touchy-feely with him before, but Daishou doesn’t know that. 

“I was just on my way out when I saw Kaneda-kun,” Daishou smiles tightly in response. “I didn’t realise you guys were together! I never see you guys hanging out around school."

  
_An obvious attempt at a dig,_ Oikawa thinks to herself, holding back a snort. “We don’t like to distract each other from our studies or club activities, since we’re both so busy, so we meet up after school instead, isn’t that right?” She says, looking up her boyfriend.

“Yeah, nothing gets between Tooru-chan and volleyball,” he chuckles, and Oikawa internally grimaces when he sees something flicker in Daishou’s eyes. She’s found an opening, god damn it. 

“I saw as much today, Oikawa-san is an incredible setter,” Daishou praises. “It must take a lot of extra practice to become as skilled as she is."

“You bet,” he tells her. Oikawa holds back from shoving him in the ribs. “She’s constantly practicing late, aren’t you?"

“Well I’m not today.” She says, trying to keep any bitterness from her voice. “So shall we go?"

“Sure,” Kaneda agrees, “See you later, Daishou-san.” 

“Suguru is fine,” she says to him, smirking a little. Oikawa sees Kaneda’s throat swallow. Oikawa’s blood boils. “See you later, Oikawa-san, Kaneda-kun."

“Bye Sugu-chan!” Oikawa manages as cheerily as she can, before taking Kaneda’s hand and finally walking away with him. 

“You’re in a good mood,” Kaneda says as they walk home. “Practice that good?"

“You could say that,” Oikawa says, mind reeling over thoughts of Daishou. The war was on, she thought.

 

+++

 

“Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru! Hanamaki Takahiro, from The Daily Oikawa. Will you be taking questions?” Makki yells in Oikawa’s face she she makes her way over to them at lunch time. She holds Matsukawa’s pencil case tightly in her fist as a pretend microphone. 

“I’ll allow it,” she says, taking a seat with the three of her friends. Iwaizumi glances at her briefly, before back to her phone.

“The question on everybody’s lips,” Hanamaki starts, “What did you and Kaneda get up to last night?” 

“Oh you know, the usual,” Oikawa says, smirking.

“What do you mean by ‘the usual’ exactly?” Hanamaki asks, moving her microphone closer to Oikawa’s mouth.

“Matsukawa Issei here, from the Tooru Express; by ‘the usual’, did that or did that not contain dick sucking?” Matsukawa joins in, holding up Hanamaki’s bento box as her own microphone. Oikawa raises an eyebrow at her choice of fake equipment. 

“I’m not one to kiss and tell,” Oikawa answers, brushing her hair back out of her face with a sly smile. “Or _suck_ and tell, in this case."

“I have another question!"

“Last question, before my I have to go meet with my agent in five,” Oikawa says, looking at her nails in fake disinterest.

“Oikawa Tooru - final question - did you spit or swallow?"

“Ew, Mattsun,” Oikawa says, scrunching up her nose. Hanamaki laughs, ending the scene. “You ruined it."

“I’m a journalist, Oikawa,” Mattsun replies. “It’s my job to ruin things."

“Piss poor journalism from the both of you if you ask me,” Oikawa says, taking a sip of her drink. 

“A slight against our preferred professions? I’m suing,” Hanamaki says, crossing her arms.

“On what grounds?"

“On ‘Oikawa’s a dick’ grounds."

“Or on ‘Oikawa’s had a dick’ grounds."

“You’re suing me because I may or may not have had a dick in my mouth?"

“Exactly."

“Precisely why."

“You can’t sue someone for that.” Iwaizumi finally speaks up. The three turn to her, expectantly. “Sue her for how ugly her hair looks today. Now that’s worth suing over."

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa whines, hands going to her hair as the other two laugh. She meets Iwaizumi’s eyes for just a moment, seeing the question there. _Did you?_ Oikawa drops her gaze, which tells Iwaizumi everything she needs to know. She risks looking up at the other girl again, expected to see anger or judgement. Instead, she sees disappointment and concern, and something awful churns in her stomach. _Stupid Iwa-chan,_ she thinks, _why does she have to do this?_ “I’m gonna go to the bathroom. No photography, please,” Oikawa says, hiding her face behind her hands as she leaves. She slinks off to the girls bathroom, grateful for the fact that it’s empty. She feels horrible at this point, the feeling in her stomach made worse by the fact she’d already eaten her lunch. She feels her stomach drop and realises what’s about to happen, throwing herself into a cubicle. She chucks up her lunch and breakfast, coughing a little. She didn’t even know how Iwaizumi had managed to get to her so easily, until she realised that wasn’t the issue. 

She’d managed to block out any thought of what happened between her and Kaneda last night, forgetting it had even happened until she’d sat down with her friends. Imagery and emotions came up from yesterday and she puked again, ignoring the tears that fell in favour of pretending they weren’t there. “Fuck,” she gargles out, spitting into the toilet and sniffing.

“Oikawa-san?” she hears, accompanied by a knock on the door. Daishou’s voice drifts through the door, and Oikawa’s throat closes up uncomfortably tight. “Is that you?"

“Uhh,” Oikawa replies, unable to process what was even happening. If Daishou saw her like this, there was no way she’d be able to keep the act up much longer. “Yes?"

Daishou pushes the door open, Oikawa cursing under her breath for forgetting to lock it. Daishou comes over to her, hand brushing over her forehead before Oikawa can even look at her. She jolts at the feeling, before quickly relaxing under Daishou’s cool hands. “Are you alright? You’re burning up,” Daishou says, and Oikawa cannot even be bothered to figure out if the concern in her voice is real or not. “Want me to take you to the nurse?"

“Please,” Oikawa starts, before her stomach churns again. She turns back to the bowl, and Daishou’s hands are swift as they pull her hair back from her face as she vomits. She coughs again, unable to stop the small sob that escapes her.

“Want to talk about it?” Daishou says quietly. Oikawa gets the feeling she knows, but she can’t be sure. She can’t risk her finding out, she can’t risk the entire _game-_

“Just an upset stomach,” Oikawa manages weakly. “Nothing to worry about."

“Are you sure?” Her voice is so soft and delicate and Oikawa wants nothing more than to be wrapped up in it like everyone else, just for that moment. She wants to feel like Daishou cares about her, worries about her, likes her. Oikawa shakes her head at her own thoughts; it was a game to them, a game to them both. There was emotion there, she could sense it between them - but caring wasn’t it. “You’re not sure?"

“No, I mean-“ Oikawa says, stopping herself. “Sorry. I was thinking."

“Did something happen with you and Kaneda-kun?” 

Oikawa stills, and before cursing internally. Daishou’s got her now. “Nope, nothing. Why do you ask?"

Daishou pauses. “I just wondered."

Oikawa leans back slightly, finding herself pressing back against Daishou’s chest; her heart rate quickens at the feeling of her, something she’s never felt with anyone else, especially not her boyfriend. “Will you take me to the nurse’s office now please?"

“Sure,” Daishou says, helping her to her feet. Daishou leaves her in the office, even offering to stay if she wanted, but Oikawa tells her not to worry. She lays down on one of the beds and sighs, putting her arm over her eyes.

 

+++

 

“Where’d you go at lunch?” Iwaizumi asks when she gets to practice. “You just didn’t come back. Not even for class."

Oikawa gives her a weary smile. “I wasn’t feeling great so I went to the nurse’s office,” she tells her.

“Oikawa-san!” Daishou says, making her way over to her. She reaches out and touches Oikawa’s arm. “Are you feeling any better?”

“A lot better now, thanks Sugu-chan,” Oikawa says, giving her a grateful smile.

“Oh good, you were throwing up so much, I thought you were dying,” Daishou says, giving a light laugh. Oikawa sees the way Iwaizumi’s expression darkens, and she wills herself not to snap at Daishou for letting that particular detail slip. “I’m gonna go help set up, glad you’re feeling better though,” she says with a smile before leaving.

Oikawa bites her lip, turning back to her clothes as she continues to get changed. “Oikawa.” Iwaizumi says, and Oikawa thinks she might throw up again.

“Yes, Iwa-chan?"

“Come with me.” She says, leading Oikawa over to the corner. The rest of the team continues changing, only Makki and Mattsun sending a few glances their way. 

“What?” Oikawa says, trying to act nonchalant. By the look on Iwaizumi’s face, it isn’t working.

“You know what,” Iwaizumi hisses, before catching herself and sighing. She takes Oikawa’s hand gently, looking up at her sadly. “Are you alright?” she asks, quietly.

Oikawa tries to smile. She tries. She’s pretty sure it comes out as a strange sort of grimace. “I’m fine."

“Tooru,” Iwaizumi says, and Oikawa knows it’s serious now. “Talk to me. Please.” 

“Later,” Oikawa says, tugging her hand out of her friend’s, looking back at her teammates. “We have to get ready for practice."

She goes back to getting changed, listening to Iwaizumi’s sighs beside her and knowing that the conversation was far from over. 

She finishes dressing and heads for the door, turning back to her teammates. “Come on, quick dawdling!” 

 

 

+++

 

It’s been a few weeks since Oikawa went over to Kaneda’s house, and she’s been pretty tactfully avoiding confrontation from Iwaizumi. At the same time, she’s been planning her battles with Daishou; Daishou had been winning lately, after getting Oikawa in trouble in class for pointing out they had homework due when she had overheard Oikawa the night before claiming she wasn’t going to get it done in time. Oikawa knew she was good; it was what attracted Oikawa to her so much, letting her hatred and pure pettiness control her every movement when it came to girl. 

She’d caught Daishou flirting with Kaneda several times after the first time, even more the longer time went on, managing to catch him every time Oikawa turned him down on going back to his house again. She knew she had to do something and fast before Daishou sunk her teeth into him, but she was still figuring out how without resulting to sexual things. 

“So, Rouga-kun is having a party this Saturday,” Makki mentions one lunch time. “Told me to invite you guys.” 

“Sounds like fun,” Daishou says. She was particular in when she chose to join them for lunch, most often spending it with a group of boys from their class. 

“I’m in,” Oikawa agrees, ignoring the quirk of Iwaizumi’s eyebrow. Iwaizumi knew she didn’t like going to parties or drinking when she could doing extra practice instead. Oikawa hushed her friends eyebrow with a small tilt of her head. 

“Alright,” Iwaizumi agrees, and Mattsun gives Makki a low five as an answer. 

“Niiiiiiice,” Hanamaki replies, “I’ll let him know. Bring some booze."

“I’ll ask Kaneda-kun if he wants to come,” Oikawa says as she slips her phone from her pocket. She searches for Daishou’s expression out of the corner of her eye. Finding nothing, she gives a wisp of a sigh, before typing out the message. 

And that’s how she finds herself in Rouga-kun’s house on Saturday evening on Kaneda’s arm and a drink in one hand while she laughs at something one of Kaneda’s friends say. She knows Iwaizumi is keeping an eye on her across the room, but she doesn’t need the girl to keep her in check 100% of the time. She was the same age, wasn’t she? She could handle herself. So when Daishou finally makes an appearance, Oikawa calmly reminds herself that she is an adult capable of making her own choices. 

“Who wants to do shots with me?” Daishou asks the group, wiggling her eyebrows at the guys. 

“I will, Sugu-chan!” Oikawa says, grinning as she takes Daishou’s arm and leads her to the kitchen. _I am an adult capable of making my own choices,_ Oikawa thinks as she watches Daishou pour the shots and chat animatedly. _I can deny alcohol at any time and it will not many me any lesser._

When Daishou hands her the shot, Oikawa tries not to hesitate for too long, linking it with Daishou’s as they both down them. Oikawa makes a noise of disgust as Daishou laughs, pouring another each. 

Oikawa’s definitely drunk around an hour later, swaying to the music and smiling, Daishou’s drunken laughter in her ear and her perfume all around her. Oikawa finds herself staring at Daishou whenever she can; she’s too drunk to remember the game, the war - too drunk to think about anything other than how drop dead gorgeous the girl is. Daishou catches her several times, grinning back at her in response. Kaneda appears sooner or later, asking for a dance. Oikawa giggles and complies, dancing with him for a few minutes before holding her hand out to Daishou to join them. She gives Oikawa an odd look before accepting her hand, laughing as Oikawa does a silly dance. “Moooore drinks!” She yells, the sound of cheers coming from around her. Looking up, she finds quite a couple of the guys have been watching her dance. A drink is handed to her, and someone starts to chant for her to down it which she happily complies with. Finishing her drink, she holds the cup upside down over Daishou’s head, who shoves her playfully. Oikawa tickles her back, laughing when Daishou squirms. 

“You two are so hot,” some guy says, suddenly way too close to them, and Oikawa desperately wants to tell him to fuck off so she can be alone with Daishou. She likes her like this; her mind is as clouded as Oikawa’s, unable to play along with their game of cat and cat. She loves watching Daishou laugh freely, giving weird little snorts she’s never heard before; she loves Daishou with her hair up, her lips painted dark and her low-cut top. Oikawa loves it all, loves looking at her, loves talking to her, loves being the only one she’ll show this side. 

“We are pretty hot aren’t we,” Oikawa says, putting her arm around the other girl and kissing her cheek. Daishou giggles under her arm, hand going around her back and resting on the bare skin between her top and skirt. Her touch burns, and Oikawa craves more of it. 

“You guys should make out,” another guy says, which gets round of cheers.

“I have a boyfriend,” Oikawa says, laughing, until she realises Kaneda’s amongst the group, and amongst those who cheered.

“Go on babe, it’ll be hot,” Kaneda says, sliding over to her and kissing her cheek. She resists the urge to wipe it immediately after, instead giving him a wink.

“Oh alright then,” she says, as if she even needed to be persuaded in the first place. Daishou hasn’t voiced any sort of opinion on the subject, so when Oikawa turns to her, she smirks. “Pucker up, buttercup."

Daishou gives a little breathy laugh, a flaring of her nostrils as her eyes flicker down to the other girl’s lips. Oikawa leans down and Daishou closes the space between them, pressing their lips together tightly. Hoots of joy come from the guys around them, but Oikawa doesn’t give a damn about them. Her arms wrap around Daishou’s waist, Daishou’s going around her neck. She tastes of cinnamon vodka and Oikawa eagerly licks into her mouth for more. She hears a moan and lately realises she was the one who made the sound; she continues anyway, too drunk to give a damn. Daishou’s hands thread into her hair, tugging on it and Oikawa shudders, biting her lip. Daishou lets out a small moan against her lips, kissing her back even more insistently. Oikawa slides her hand up Daishou’s chest, cupping her breast. The howls around them get louder, but Oikawa can’t find it in herself to care anymore. Daishou’s knee slips between her legs and she breaks the kiss to gasp. Daishou, never one for patience, immediately goes to her neck, kissing and sucking and licking up her neck. “Let’s go upstairs,” Daishou whispers as she bites Oikawa’s earlobe. Oikawa nods, letting Daishou drag her through the crowd of drunk people and up the stairs to the bathroom. Daishou locks the door behind them and Oikawa’s quick to slam her back into it, leg slipping between hers. Daishou whines and Oikawa’s never heard something so hot in her life, so she rubs more and more until Daishou’s hand slips up under Oikawa’s skirt and into her underwear. 

“Oh fuck,” Oikawa moans, dropping her head to Daishou’s neck where she litters kisses and bites.

“God you’re so wet,” Daishou breathes into her ear. “This your first time with a girl?"

“First time with anyone,” Oikawa murmurs, rubbing her leg a bit harder into Daishou’s crotch. 

Daishou lets out another whine, and it’s music to Oikawa’s ears. “Not even - ah - Kaneda-kun?"

Oikawa stops. The sound of his name sobers her up, and she thinks for a moment. A realisation hits her and she murmurs a quiet “fuck” as she pulls away. “I’m an idiot,” she mutters, turning away from the other girl who was staring at her in confusion. She thinks she should probably be thinking about the fact she had just cheated on her boyfriend with a girl, but she gives less than a damn about him than ever before. No; she was thinking about Daishou. Realising why she had done this in the first place.

“Oikawa-san?” Daishou asks, “What’s wrong-"

“I’m so stupid!” Oikawa laughs loudly, running a hand through her hair. She turns back to Daishou, and sees her eyes widen slightly when she notices the tears in Oikawa’s eyes. “You know what? You win. You win! Well played!” 

“What are you talking about?” Daishou says in confusion, stepping forward.

“The game, Sugu-chan. The _game,_ ” she emphasises. “That we have. You know what I’m talking about."

“I…” Daishou blinks a few times, before some sort of realisation dawns on her expression. 

“You win, okay,” Oikawa says, laughing breathlessly. She closes her eyes and sinks to the floor, leaning against the bathtub. “You got me. You’ve got enough information to destroy me, steal my boyfriend, whatever. You win."

“O-Oikawa- I-"

“I can’t believe I thought I was winning,” Oikawa says, putting her head in her hands. “But nope. I should have given up at the start really, but you were just so fucking beautiful and secretive and I had to know,” Oikawa says. She vaguely recognises Daishou sliding down to the floor in front of her. “I had to figure you out - every time I saw something else, something you weren’t showing everyone - I had to know more. I had to see that face you make when you do a perfect spike,” Oikawa hiccups. “I’m so dumb."

“I’m so confused,” Daishou mutters. “Are you saying you like me?"

“What?” Oikawa says, looking up at her. “No I - the _game,_ Daishou. Between us.” 

Daishou sighs. “I’m sorry if I made you think I was personally out to get you, I - I’m like this with everyone. I can’t help but manipulate people, I just -"

“But you were trying to steal Kaneda away from me, right? So you could show you could?"

Daishou levelled her with a curious gaze. “And what if I had a genuine crush on him?”

“You don’t,” Oikawa tells her. “You think I date him because I like him?"

Daishou stares at her for a few moments, before dissolving into a quiet laughter. “I can’t… You’ve been reading me all this time. I had no idea you figured me out so easily.” 

“How could I not,” Oikawa says without thinking. “You were so intriguing to me. I noticed the moment I met you how fake you were."

Daishou winces at the word. “Like you’re any better."

“Which is why I like you so much,” Oikawa says, before her mind catches up. “Wait I mean - I - fuck, do I have a crush on you?"

“I don’t know, do you?” Daishou asks. She leans forward, pressing their foreheads together along with their hands. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Oikawa whispers. “I never - I didn’t think that was in an _attraction_ way. I mean I find you attractive. _Very_ attractive. And your laugh is so pretty - your real laugh, not that fake one you do around guys. Your lips are…” Oikawa looks at said lips, voice trailing off.

“They are…?"

“Distracting,” Oikawa finishes, and Daishou giggles.

“I thought you were straight,” Daishou whispers. 

“So did I?” Oikawa says, before laughing slightly. “Honestly, I never thought about it until we started kissing."

“How can you be so attentive to detail in my expression but you don’t realise how much of a flaming lesbian you are?"

“I was too distracted by _you_ to think about it!"

Daishou laughs, and Oikawa smiles at her. “I think I like you. Quite a lot. A little bit obsessive, really."

“I figured,” Daishou says, before sighing. “I… Oikawa-san, I -"

“Do you like me?"

“Shh,” Daishou says, fondly. “I do. I do like you."

“Thank goodness,” Oikawa murmurs. “Otherwise I’d seem like a real creep!"

“I like you,” Daishou repeats, before biting her lip slightly. “But Oikawa, I don’t think-"

“Oikawa!” Iwaizumi’s voice booms through the door, cutting through their conversation. 

“Iwa-chan?” 

“Whatever the fuck you’re doing, stop it now."

“Stop cockblocking me!"

“I’m not fucking - Rouga-kun’s parents came back early, everyone has to leave-"

“Oh shit-“ Oikawa and Daishou get to their feet, Oikawa pressing a quick kiss to Daishou’s lips. She misses the look on the other girl's face as she goes to unlock the door. Iwaiumi stands there arms folded, looking like a disapproving parent. 

“Come on, let’s go.” Iwaizumi said, eyes glancing between the two of them.

Oikawa looks back at Daishou, holding out her hand. Daishou takes it silently, letting herself be lead through the house to collect their coats before leaving. Their hands are still connected as they walk home, Hanamaki and Matsukawa joining them.

 

+++

 

They walk around for a while, not really sure where they’re going until they recognise the street name as one a few streets over from Iwaizumi’s house. “You guys can crash at mine if you want,” Iwaizumi says, “Parents are out."

“Bless the Iwaizumi’s for their active nightlife,” Hanamaki says.

“I’m gonna call my sister to pick me up,” Daishou says, “Thanks for offering though.” They head into Iwaizumi’s house, the girl in question looking around for spare bedding she can set up for them all. Daishou’s in the hall on the phone to her sister having a swift conversation. “See you soon. Bye.” She hangs up the phone, looking over at the others. “I’m gonna wait outside. See you guys on monday,” She calls. The others call goodbyes in response, but Oikawa gazes after her.

“I’m gonna wait with her until her sister comes,” Oikawa says, abandoning helping the others. She opens the door, sitting down beside Daishou on the step. “Hey,” she says softly.

“Oikawa-san,” Her name comes out so softly and Oikawa wishes she could spend the rest of the evening just listening to that one word fall from her lips. “Do you want to date me?"

“Yes,” Oikawa says without hesitation.

Daishou sighs. “You shouldn’t."

“What?” Oikawa says. “Why? Don’t you want to?"

“I’m no good for you,” Daishou whispers. “I’m a jealous, manipulative, horrible person who takes advantage of people’s insecurities - hell, you figured me out straight away-"

“So I know exactly what I’m getting into,” Oikawa says. She slides an arm around the other girl, who huddles closer to feel her warmth. “You honestly think I’m any better?"

“No,” Daishou says, before smiling, “That’s why I like you."

“Glad that’s sorted,” Oikawa says, pressing a kiss to her head.

Daishou snorts. “Are you kidding me? You figured out you liked girls an _hour_  ago. You still have a boyfriend. But yeah sure, it’s _sorted._ "

“Details, details."

A car pulls up in front of them and Daishou pulls away to stand up. Oikawa stands with her, waiting until Daishou turns to face her. “We’ll figure it out,” Daishou whispers, before kissing her goodnight. She walks down the path and slides into the car. Oikawa waits until it’s driven off before heading back inside to find 3 people staring at her as if she was on trial.

“Order in the court,” Matsukawa says, tapping the table.

“Oikawa Tooru,” Hanamaki starts, beginning to pace the room. “Please, take a seat. I have a few questions - we’re gathered here today to assess your crimes. You have been accused of lying to your friends which is a very serious offence. Are you aware of this, Oikawa-san?"

“Yes."

“And what do you have to say for yourself?"

Oikawa blinked a few times. “That I only realised I’m a lesbian just over an hour ago and I have a crush on Daishou who in fact wasn’t actively trying to ruin my life like I assumed she was.” 

Hanamaki stares at her. “No more questions, your honour.” She says, before taking her seat on a pile of blankets. 

“Hold up,” Iwaizumi said, “So you’re gay? You _just_ realised this."

“Yes,” Oikawa says. “Well, it makes sense really. I just never thought about it. Why else do would I find all men slightly repulsive and throw up after giving my first blowjob?” 

“Aw shit,” Mattsun says, as Makki whoops. She digs her hands into her pockets, pulling out a fiver and throwing it in Hanamaki’s direction. Hanamaki picks it up and shoves it in her bra, looking mighty pleased with herself, until she stops and looks over at Oikawa.

“Wait, you _threw up_ from giving him a blowjob?” Oikawa nods. “Oh shit, dude. Well, I’m sold. You sound like a lesbian to me."

“Same here."

“Just hang on,” Iwaizumi interrupts again. “You… You _just_ realised this. Seriously?"

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Oikawa says, pouting.

“You’ve never thought about liking girls before this moment."

“No - what? What?” She asks, as Iwaizumi dissolves into laughter.

“I knew you were gay the moment we started middle school, Oikawa."

“Eh? I can’t have been gay since then!” 

“Nah, you were probably gay before that."

“W-what - stop laughing at me, Iwa-chan! It’s not funny!” 

Iwaizumi continues to laugh, and Oikawa finds herself holding back a smile of her own. “So you guys don’t care or whatever? That I’m gay?"

“Yes,” Makki says in deadpan. “Sorry, you’re dead to me now. It was nice knowing you."

“A lesbian? In our friend group?” Mattsun says, acting shocked. “Who would have known. Are you in love with us all, Oikawa? I should have known; not even girls can stay away from these good looks."

“Like you two aren’t just as gay,” Iwaizumi mutters, laying down on her pillow.

“Excuse me?” Hanamaki says. “Are you accusing us, me and my _gal pal for life_ Issei, over something as homoerotic as a _lesbian_ lifestyle?"

“You do tend to presume too much, Iwaizumi,” Matsukawa says, shaking his head disapprovingly. “Takahiro is very obviously bisexual."

“Downright offensive,” Hanamaki nods along.

Iwaizumi sits up again to level both of them with a look. “We get it, you guys are fucking.”

“You are?” Oikawa says, genuinely surprised. The other three look at her like she’s an idiot. “W-what! No one told me,” she huffs, sitting down in Iwaizumi’s lap, much to the other girl’s yelling. 

“Yeah, because you were too busy staring at Daishou to notice,” Iwaizumi says, rolling her eyes. “You seriously haven’t noticed the incredulous amount of hickeys they both have? On _display?_ "

On closer inspection, Oikawa is able to notice the large red and purple marks littering both Hanamaki and Matsukawa’s necks as they grin at her. Some are larger than others, some are different colours, the redder ones obviously from tonight, while others were beginning to fade to a brown-yellow colour from days ago. “Oh,” Oikawa says. “So you guys are dating, then?"

“I dunno,” Hanamaki says. “Issei, we dating?"

“Not sure,” Matsukawa answers. “You want to?"

Hanamaki shrugs. “Go on then."

They high five and Oikawa and Iwaizumi share a look with each other over just how ridiculous their friends are. “Keep your PDA to yourselves, guys, jeez,” Oikawa jokes, making them both smirk.

“Does it make you uncomfortable?” Matsukawa asks, leaning closer to Hanamaki. The other girl seems to have the same idea, hand going to Matsukawa’s neck. 

“Oh no,” Iwaizumi moans. “Please don’t."

The two meet in a kiss, making loudly exaggerated moans, much to Oikawa and Iwaizumi’s disgust. Oikawa launches herself at them to break them apart, the three falling over in a barrel of laughter. “Poor, hetero Iwaizumi cannot handle our queer antics,” Hanamaki says, watching Iwaizumi frown at them.

“Who said I was heterosexual?” Iwaizumi challenges, and the other three stop and stare. 

“Excuse me?"

“You heard,” Iwaizumi said, trying not to avoid their gazes. 

“Fucking hell,” Matsukawa finally says. “We’re all bloody queer."

“God damn it, Iwaizumi!” Hanamaki explodes suddenly, startling the others. “Why did you have to come out now? I was just going to share the best nickname for us.” 

“What is it?” 

“It doesn’t matter now,” Makki mutters, folding her arms. 

“Go on. Pretend I’m straight for a second."

Makki sighs. “We could have been the Muskaqueers. Because there’s three of us. But now there’s _four,_ so-"

“We can still be the muskaqueers with four. Fuck the muskateers, we can have four.” Oikawa says as she puts her arms around the two beside her. “Get over here Iwa-chan.” 

“Into that gay mess? No thanks."

“As we just discovered, you are also gay."

“I’m pansexual, but whatever."

“Get over here, you useless pansexual!” 

Iwaizumi snickers before joining them in a group hug. “Seriously, can we sleep now? I’m knackered."

“Booooring,” Oikawa boos as they break away, but they finally settle down, switching off the lights and huddling together under a pile of duvets and blankets. Oikawa curls up beside Iwaizumi, waiting until she’s sure Makki and Mattsun have fallen asleep before she prods the other girl. “Iwa-chan,” she whispers. “You still awake?"

Iwaizumi grunts in confirmation. 

“Sorry for being a jerk,” Oikawa apologises quietly. 

“Don’t be,” Iwaizumi says. “I get it.” 

“Doesn’t make it okay,” Oikawa replies. She reaches out for Iwaizumi’s hand in the dark, Iwaizumi meeting her halfway. “Did you really always know?"

“Yeah. You’re not subtle."

“But _I_ didn’t even know."

“I know you better than you know yourself, Oikawa."

Oikawa gives a breathy laugh. “I suppose so."

“So,” Iwaizumi starts. “You and Daishou?"

“I thought I hated her,” Oikawa admits. “Turns out I just had a really big gay crush on her."

“Moron."

“Rude, Iwa-chan. I’m baring my soul to you right now."

“I’m trying to sleep, but we can’t all get what we want."

Oikawa goes quiet for a moment, before deciding to speak up again. “I should have listened to you. You know, with the whole… Kaneda thing."

“You should have, yes,” Iwaizumi agrees quietly. “Do you want to talk about what happened?"

Oikawa holds the other girls hand tighter. “I… I thought I could do it. I was doing fine, you know, I could even give him a hand job without… But once I was down there, I just,” Oikawa breathes in sharply. “I should have told him I wanted to stop. I should have said something. He probably wouldn’t have even cared if I had.” 

Iwaizumi squeezes her hand. “What are you going to do about him?"

“What do you mean?"

“Um. Well he’s your _boyfriend,”_ Iwaizumi explains. “And you just got a girlfriend."

“Oh fuck,” Oikawa murmurs. “Forgot about that. Guess I’ll text him."

“Break up text? Shit, you really didn’t care about him, did you?"

“This may come as a surprise to you, Iwa-chan, but I’m a lesbian."

“Trust me, no surprises there."

Oikawa digs around in her pockets for her phone, finally finding it. She ignores the notifications except for the message from Kaneda himself, asking where she went. Oikawa’s tempted not to say anything at all, but she knows that stringing him along any further would be worse than what she was doing so far.

 

_**To: Kaneda-kun ❤️** _

_hey. sorry to do this over text, but we need to break up. thanks for everything._

“How’s that?” Oikawa says, turning the phone to show Iwaizumi. She squints under the harsh light of the phone, but sighs.

“Awful,” Iwaizumi tells her. “Send it."

Oikawa does as she says, before tucking her phone under the pillow. “Night, Iwa-chan."

“Night Oikawa."

“Yeah good fucking night,” Matsukawa mutters from Oikawa’s other side.

“Sleep the fuck well,” Makki joins in.

“I thought you guys were asleep!” 

“Nah, just making out while you guys were talking.” 

“Gross! Don’t make out when we’re right next to you."

“You got that, Issei? No making out. Everything else is fine though."

“Aye aye, captain,” Matsukawa replies, and Hanamaki gasps at the feeling of her girlfriend’s knee between her legs.

“Oh my fucking god, no, do I have to sleep between you to keep your hands off of each other?” Iwaizumi scolds.

“You want to join in, Iwaizumi? That’s fine by me."

“Me too. Gotta get in on those biceps."

“And those thighs."

“Don’t forget those-"

“S-stop it!” Iwaizumi says, blushing in the darkness. “God, I hate you guys. Why you gotta make things so weird."

“I love you guys,” Oikawa says suddenly, sighing happily. Listening to their ruthless bickering was making her heart swell in her drunken state. 

“You can’t join Oikawa, Iwaizumi only.” 

“Yeah, you giant stringy noodle. Where’s your biceps?"

“Shut up, Shitty-kawa."

“You guys are being so mean, I was trying to have a moment and you all spoiled it!"

“That’s what we’re best at,” Makki and Mattsun say at the same time, before laughing. 

They all dissolve into giggles, eventually quieting down and falling asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know if this can count as an ending or not. i've been trying to write the rest of it for ages but i'm struggling lmao. figured i'd upload this much anyway. i just love daishou/oikawa ok !!!!!!!!
> 
> tumblr: bloody-boi.tumblr.com or captainvolleyball.tumblr.com  
> twitter: @sneezepit or @bloody_boi


End file.
